List of Night Vale residents
This is a list of Night Vale residents. Residents without their own pages are listed below. If you're looking for Desert Bluffs residents, check here (though I don't know why you'd want to). Night Vale residents ShowHide former residents ShowHide current residents People of Night Vale * Adam Bayer, former weekday shift manager at the RalphsEpisode 38 Orange Grove * Amber Aquini, a Street Cleaning Day survivorEpisode 15 Street Cleaning Day and NVHS alumna * Barton "Barty" Donovan, Eternal ScoutEpisode 10 Feral Dogs * Becky Canterbury, had a plane fly through her apartmentEpisode 25 One Year Later * Ben Burnham, Sylvia Wickersham's dry cleanerEpisode 50 Capital Campaign * The Black DauphinEpisode 18 The Traveler''Episode 79 ''Lost In The Mail * The Blob who lives in the housing development out back of the elementary schoolEpisode 37 The Auction * Bogeymen (though they are rarely sighted) * Doctor Brandon, host of Night Vale Community Radio's popular advice program "Dr. Brandon" * Champ, son of Cactus Jane * Charlie Bear, new weekday shift manager at the RalphsEpisode 83 One Normal Town * Claire Franklin, who is either Eva's girlfriend or has a crush on herLive Show The Debate * Claire Wallace, a freelance photographerEpisode 46 Parade Day * Cynthia Cabrera, lives in The House That Doesn't ExistEpisode 43 Visitor''Episode 47 ''Company Picnic * Emily Munton, Night Vale Zoo director * Felicia Jackson, who has a giant spider on her back * Franklin "Frank" Wilson, Boy Scout * The giant worms of Night Vale Community CollegeEpisode 36 Missing * Gia Samuels, reviewed Tourniquet in the Night Vale Daily Journal. * Hannah Gutierrez, co-owner of the White Sand Ice Cream ShopEpisode 39 The Woman from Italy * Hanu Saki Cyberghost Mark III, child of SatsukiEpisode 34 A Beautiful Dream]] * Henry Gregson, a witness who was incorrectly reported as Crystal Soul EaterEpisode 17 "Valentine" * Herschel Wallaby, wife of Tak Wallaby and mother of Megan Wallaby * Inez Cordova, NVHS Alumna. ** Her unnamed son. * Irena Panchik, third grade teacher at Night Vale Elementary SchoolEpisode 20 Poetry Week * John Peter--remember, the pharmacist?Episode 88 Things Fall Apart * Katherine Ciel, Old Town Night Vale resident * LaShawn Mason, executive chef at restaurant Tourniquet, formerly sous chef at restaurant Shame * Lauren James, Night Vale Weekly Gazette writerEpisode 29 Subway (episode) * Lieutenant Regis, member of Unit 7 of the local National Guard Station and KFC Combo Store * LindaEpisode 53 The September Monologues, the coroner * Lucy Gutierrez, co-owner of the White Sand Ice Cream Shop * Mikayla, works in sales at the radio stationEpisode 9 PYRAMID (episode) * Mike Nominem, who needs to discipline his children more * Miranda Yespie, who is a member of Flaky-Os Board of Directors and has large, claw-like paws which she uses to dig her way through the groundEpisode 35 Lazy Day * Nick Ford, school superintendentEpisode 8 The Lights in Radon Canyon * Officer Ben, member of the Sheriff's Secret PoliceEpisode 2 Glow Cloud (episode) * Russel Swinson, head of the Greater Night Vale Realtor Association * Sarah Bismuth, runs an Etsy store of Blood Space War dolls * Samantha Guzman''Condos'' * Satsuki, mother of Hanu Saki Cyberghost Mark III * shadowy haze * Sheila Nowitzky, a helicopter pilot * Susan Escobar, second grade scrying teacher at Night Vale Elementary School * Susan WillmanEpisode 4 PTA Meeting * Sylvia Wickersham, eccentric recluse and tree lizard * Tak Wallaby, husband to Herschel Wallaby and father of Megan Wallaby * Tomas Perez, head of Perez Accounting * Trevon Murphy, member of the Night Vale Spiderwolves baseball teamEpisode 19A The Sandstorm (Part A) * Trilety Wade, Poet Laureate * Tristan Cortez, Green Market board presidentEpisode 5 The Shape in Grove Park (episode) * Vincent LeFarge, head of vigilante squad Grab 'Em And Sack 'EmEpisode 28 Summer Reading Program * The veterinarian who treats KhoshekhEpisode 44 Cookies * Walton Kincaid, president of community group Soundproof Old TownEpisode 12 The Candidate * City Comptroller Waynetta BarnettEpisode 11 Wheat & Wheat By-Products * Wayne Tyler, assistant shift manager at the Pinkberry * Wilson Levy, a Street Cleaning Day survivorEpisode 56 Homecoming References Category:Night Vale residents